


The Blowhole

by DraceDomino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Swallowing, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Glory Hole, Humor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Everyone line up to get your cock sucked by the Off the Hook girls! Or specifically Marina, who is the submissive little fuckpet of Moistress Pearl. Nothing like a glory hole leading into an octoling's mouth!





	The Blowhole

The Blowhole  
-by Drace Domino

Or was it more of a blowing hole? Pearl didn’t know, and Pearl didn’t care. She was a super cool squid idol, not a word professor! All that mattered to her was that there was plenty of room within the tiny booth to fit both her and her pet, and that there was a steady supply of dicks shoved in the waist-high hole to be tended to. With a wide and sinister smile playing on her large head, Pearl tugged at the leash held within her hand and walked the last few steps into the Blowhole’s only booth.

“C’mon, Marina!” Anonymity was a big deal at the Blowhole, and very much encouraged, but there was nothing stopping other squids from hearing her through the cock hole. It had been so many weeks that most everyone knew by now - Friday nights after the show was when the famous idols stuffed themselves inside. It was why the Blowhole did such good business, and the line usually stretched all the way around Inkopolis square. “Get the lead out! All these big ol’ juicy dicks aren’t gonna suck themselves, you know!”

“Yes, Moistress, I’m going as fast as I can, Moistress!” Marina scurried along right behind her girlfriend, crawling on all fours with the leash wrapped tight around her throat. When she made her way into the booth the girl kicked back against the door to shut it tight, and they were left only with the light pouring in from the hole at the front of the booth. It was all the light she’d need to work, and all the light that Pearl needed to admire her precious pet. As Marina scurried the rest of the way inside and took her place kneeling in front of the hole, she swept her hands down the tentacles along the sides of her head, pulling them back and tying them loosely and comfortable together. Usually, people didn’t like it when one of them fell loose and a sucker got stuck to their cock. Usually. “I’m ready, Moistress!”

Pearl merely giggled, and stuffed a hand into her pocket to fish out her phone. From within the booth they could hear the sounds of Inkopolis all around them - the steady beat of music from one of a dozen different parties, and of course the chatter of the guys lining up to use the Blowhole octo-slut. When she fished out her phone Pearl held it out and pointed it towards her pet, tugging at the leash to encourage her to kneel up and show herself off.

“All right, bottom feeder!” She beamed. “Wag those urchins side to side, and don’t forget to show off that sea cucumber!”

Marina, ever the obedient whore, did exactly as she was told. With a deep blush riding her cheeks she knelt up and leaned back as much as she could manage, and once she was in position she swayed her entire body from side to side. Her full breasts, left completely exposed in her nearly-naked state, were the perfect fodder for Pearl’s camera. They bounced all around in a pendulous and pleasing fashion as Marina blushed, and down her slender belly her cock was shown off in the same fashion. Already rock hard, Marina had been eagerly hoping to cum all day, and it showed. Unfortunately, the ribbon around the base of her dick, pulled tight and tied into a complicated bow, would make that difficult. All by the design of her Moistress.

“Ha! That’s it! Maybe you wouldn’t lose so many Splatfests if you started hosting like this!” Pearl giggled, before giving a sudden shrug and a shake of her head. “Nah, who am I kidding? Everyone in Inkopolis knows you suck for money, and you still lose! Ah well. Sit tight, slutty squid, and I’ll let ‘em know that you’re open for business!”

Marina just nodded and blushed, nibbling on her bottom lip and watching as her owner typed away on her phone. No more than a few seconds after she did there was a sudden cheer from outside, and the sound of dozens of Inklings moving closer and closer. The line was already in motion, and Marina was at the beginning of what promised to be a very long Friday night. She had been particularly flirty throughout the broadcast - showing off more cleavage than usual and throwing around her best cute blush - just as she was instructed by Pearl. It made sense from a profit perspective, the more desirable Marina was during the broadcast, the more squids would pay to get their dick worked by her!

“Same rules as always, baby.” Pearl finally spoke as they heard the first Inkling approach. She dropped a hand atop Marina’s head, and stroked her fingers down over the Octoling’s tentacles. “Cash gets a blowjob, and super sea snails get that tight little ass of yours. Gotta make sure we’re giving the customers a good time for their money, isn’t that right?!”

“T...That’s right, Moistress!” Marina offered a tiny, blushing smile, and nodded so enthusiastically that her cock and tits both bounced. “I’m ready to make you proud!” It was the only way that she’d get to cum that night, and she knew it. When the first Inkling cock was presented to her it came immediately after someone threw some cash through the hole, and Pearl giggled as she knelt down to begin scrambling it up into her arms. The amount didn’t matter much - even if it was barely enough for a new hat, Marina would still give them her very best. The money was nice, but it was hardly the only reason the idols were stuffed in the booth together.

Marina went immediately to work on that first plump dick that showed up, slapping her hand around the base and throwing her mouth upon it. She pulled the head past her lips and started to let her tongue dance circles all over the shaft, soaking it in her spit and coming right out of the gate with as much cocksucking eagerness that she could muster. A moan could be heard from the other side of the booth and it mirrored Marina’s own; the taste of hot Inkling cock was enough to make her own member throb. She slurped greedily and hungrily, pushing her head up and down in rapid fashion and always making sure she didn’t pull back until her nose bumped against the wall of the booth.

“Yea-aa-aa-aa-aaah! That’s some great dick slobbering, Marina!” Pearl practically cackled, and as Marina knelt on all fours so she could work, her fellow idol swung a leg over her. Sure enough, Pearl was soon sitting squarely on Marina’s back, one hand moving out to take the base of the offered dick and waggle it back and forth. Marina pulled her head back and allowed her Moistress to cockslap her with another Inkling’s length, and all the while Pearl’s voice filled the tiny booth without any trace of discretion. “How’s that, Marina?! You love getting cockslapped, don’t you Marina of the trendsetting and world-famous band Off the Hook?!”

Sometimes, Marina wondered why they even needed the booth. Secretly she suspected it was so Pearl could snack on deep-fried shwaffles while her pet sucked an endless barrage of dicks. Not that it mattered; Marina was happy and hungry to do whatever she was told and wherever she was told to do it, and as such her voice practically sang out in glee as her cheeks were lightly slapped with anonymous cock.

“I do! I love it even more than hosting Splatfests!” She trembled in pleasure; her cock pulsing within its simple binding. The winch around her length was tied tight enough to hold her climax at bay but not enough to hurt - her Moistress was always ever careful of that. Still, Fridays were always particularly hard on poor Marina. Between knowing that she’d get to spend the whole night in the Blowhole and the fact that Pearl had a squid-head plug stuffed in her ass until just a few minutes ago, the poor thing had spent the whole day practically aching to ink.

Speaking of, it was only a few moments after Marina reclaimed the first cock of the evening back into her mouth before it started to pulse and throb in release. She groaned in pleasure and ushered it down her throat as much as she could manage, and it certainly helped that Pearl was still sitting on her and pushing at the back of her head to make sure her nose was at the wall. The Inkling on the other side gave a sudden cry as his cock unleashed a few spurts of sticky white cum, and Marina was eager to swallow everything that wasn’t fired straight down her throat from the beginning. There wasn’t much choking or gagging - after so many weeks, she had learned how to handle a deepthroated, squirting squid!

“Thanks for visiting, buster, now take that limp tentacle and beat it!” Pearl barked as soon as Marina’s lips left that tip. The dark-skinned Octoling was still swallowing down the loads she was given by the time Pearl sent their visitor away, and she didn’t even have the time to thank them for visiting before the next payment fell through the hole. More cash, and that meant more mouth. Mouth she was already offering even with the cum of her last guest still smearing her cheeks and coating her throat.

“Sheesh, bunch of cheapskates so far!” Pearl rolled her eyes at the cash, and batted at it with a foot. “Sure hope these Inkopolis squids haven’t wasted on their super sea snails on stupid clothes! Why would anyone do that when they can cash them in for celebrity assfucks?!”

“I don’t know, Moistress!” Marina offered up with her mouth still slobbering on their second guest. “But I hope we get some snails, soon!”

She truly, truly did. Nothing made Marina happier than showing off what a good little slut she could be for her Moistress. To show how shameless she was, to show how many squid dicks she could take her two holes for the other Inkling’s pleasure. Marina’s cock was drooling a long line of precum at that point, and the longer she slurped on a stranger’s dick the harder her own became. She wouldn’t get to cum unless she started earning some super sea snails, and even then there was no guarantee. Everything about that night, not to mention Marina’s after-hours life in general, was entirely at the horny whim of Moistress Pearl.

And Marina couldn’t possibly be happier about that fact, tight leash, cock ribbon, and all.

***

Thankfully, the super sea snail shortage didn’t last for long. Marina was only five cocks into her evening before the first shell was wedged through the hole, and Pearl greedily caught it with a snicker before setting it aside. By that point in the evening Marina was already working on a belly full of cum, and bits of white clung not only to her lips and cheeks but the tentacles framing her pretty face, as well. It was going to be a messy night - it seemed like all her showtime teasing was paying off, because the squid boys were cumming extra so far!

“Alright, first assfuck of the evening!” Pearl beamed, slapping her hand around the base of their newest visitor and wiggling his cock from side to side. The cocky idol never got involved beyond holding the dicks for Marina, she was management, not labor! “Bend over and shove that booty back, Marina! Hope you’re ready to take it in the sinkhole!”

“Always, Moistress!” Marina chimed back to her partner, and started to rise up to her feet. She swiftly moved exactly as she was told, and as she turned around to offer up her ass those plump Octoling tits swung perfectly into place. The cum that had layered her thus far oozed down the front slope and dripped from the tips of her nipples, patering to the floor below and adding to the mess already made. Marina was blushing intensely all the while, and as soon as Pearl lined that first cock up against her rear she gave a sudden moan that filled the Blowhole with the sound of her pleasure. “Ohh, he’s a big one, Moistress!”

“Big or not, he’s just the first fish that’s gonna swim inside!” Pearl giggled, and her other hand lashed forward to take hold of Marina’s cock. She squeezed her lover right at the base over the ribbon’s tight embrace, and pulled it in such a fashion that it encouraged Marina to swing her ass a little closer to the wall. It helped Pearl to guide the two soon-to-be lovers together, and once the Inkling on the other side of the wall was thrusting away she released her grasp on them both. “Ha! And off we go! Give her a good pounding, whoever you are! You’re fuckin’ the biggest slut to every host Inkopolis News!”

“I know, you tell me that every week!” The Inkling on the other end barked in response, but went ahead and kept thrusting anyway. Most of the Blowhole’s visitors could agree - the girl actually doing the hard work on the other end was fantastic, but her hype squid was a bit on the obnoxious side.

Not that it mattered, for as soon as Marina’s ass wrapped around that throbbing length nothing Pearl said could possible hurt the joy of it. Soon the idol was rocking back and forth and pressing her rump as hard as she could against the wall, ensuring that she took every inch all the way down to the base. With every swing her own cock throbbed and a long line of precum stretched from the tip all the way to the floor, bending and dancing as she fucked back upon that hard, slippery pole. The tentacles from Marina’s head fell loose and flopped back and forth as she moved, though they weren’t left dangling like that for long. The Moistress’ hands had moved out to wrap around the thickest of them, and she stood before Marina with her skirt lifted and her exposed, soaked pussy clearly needing tended to.

“Time for your tasty clam snack, babe!” Pearl’s enormous smile exposed her uniquely pointed teeth, and her eyes were shining with devious delight as she rammed her hips forward, smearing her folds across Marina’s mouth. Once more the dark-skinned idol groaned in pleasure; hands hanging to her Moistress’ hips, ass wrapped tight around an anonymous cock, and perfectly shared between the woman that sold her body and the Inkling boy that bought it. Marina, firmly entrenched in the submissive role that she had lived in for weeks, was in utter bliss.

And they were only five squids in to a line that was likely counted by the dozens.

 

Sure enough, it was indeed a matter of dozens...and a matter of hours later. Marina’s flirty show made the boys come out in droves, and it seemed like they might have to stop just because they were running out of room for all the super sea snails. The Blowhole wasn’t big enough for all this dank swag! Marina was bracing herself against the pile as she rammed back on yet another thick cock pounding away at her ass, and by that point Pearl was jerking her, all while keeping the ribbon in place. The dark-skinned cutie was left practically overwhelmed; her belly was filled and flooded with cum she had swallowed down, her ass was dripping with cream that had been deposited deep within her, and every last part of her felt sticky and wet. Her cock was practically covered in spunk but not a drop of it was her own - just the cum that she couldn’t swallow quick enough and that fell down to land on top of her. Pearl hadn’t let her cum just yet, and Marina had no idea if that moment would even arrive.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Marina!” The Moistress beamed, and leaned in to kiss her beloved pet on the cheek. “We’re almost at forty, baby! Hang in there!”

“I...I...y-yes, Moistre--ahhh…!” Marina suddenly cried out in pleasure as the most recent cock started to flood her ass, and her member twitched and spasmed within Pearl’s grasp. If it wasn’t for Pearl’s immediate presence she would’ve cum right then and there whether or not she had the ribbon - it was only the other idol’s firm grip that stopped her. By the very end of that Inkling flooding her ass Marina was practically sobbing in frustrated glee; her member raw and sensitive and tauntingly covered in cum that wasn’t her own. “...p...please...Moistress...let...let me...cum…?”

“Hmm.” Pearl gazed to the hole, and watched as another small pile of cash fell inside. As soon as it jingled to the floor she gave a quick click of her tongue and a shake of her head, and yanked Marina’s cock to encourage the girl to drop to her knees. “Not yet, Marina! There’s still Inklings you gotta get off! We’re never gonna beat Callie and Marie if you don’t give it your all!”

Marina whimpered but did as she was told - just as she always did. Pearl was right. If they didn’t go all out, if she didn’t let her body get used as the pay-for-play fucktoy of every Inkling in Inkopolis, the previous two idols would win. They couldn’t let that happen!

It was bad enough that Marie already called herself the DomFINatrix. That was so much better than Moistress!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Follow me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
